


More Than Magic

by HeeseungsHoodie4



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Wholesome, jaywon, they’re so cute together!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeseungsHoodie4/pseuds/HeeseungsHoodie4
Summary: Yang Jungwon is in his fourth year at Hogwarts. While he sits in his potions class, a fifth years storms in.“Ah yes, Park Jongseong. Welcome to fourth year again. Students, let’s get this over with, this student here has failed his fourth year potions class and has to re-do it. Sit next to Mr. Yang now.”The fifth year looked to where she pointed and smirked, sitting next to the small fourth year.“You have such beautiful eyes. Guess I’m failing potions again if you’re my classmate,” he winks.Fuck, Yang Jungwon, stay calm. It’s just Jay, your longtime crush since first year, nothing to panic over.“Then I guess you’ll have to try extra hard.”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & OC, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 28





	More Than Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Jaywon fanfic and I really hope you like it. ENHYPEN have really inspired me to do better. I want to keep working on what I love, writing. I also am a huge fan of Harry Potter and so putting my favorite group in the setting of my favorite world, makes me really excited and want to do my best.  
> Enjoy~

‘Two minutes before class starts. I’m almost there!‘ I said in my head.

Yang Jungwon. Fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I moved to England from South Korea in 2016. February 9, 2018, I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. My family were all excited and happy for me.

Too excited actually, that the week after, they went to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff. After that, I was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for me to do. So I studied my first year books and started learning quickly. Ah, they got everything but one thing. My wand. That was for the week before I left for Hogwarts. And I knew underaged magic was not allowed so it didn’t bother me. I was content with reading.

~Flashback to Diagon Alley 2018~

11 year old Jungwon was walking around Diagon Alley, with his older sister BoonYi. His sister, who was about to enter her third year at Hogwarts, was really excited to get him his first wand.

They finally arrived at Ollivanders. An older man, about in his early 20’s, stood behind the counter.

“Ms. Yang, your brother?”

“Yes Mr. Ollivander. This is Jungwon he starts next week.”

“I remember when your sister bought her first wand. Almost blew up my shop. Almost. It showed she had great control over a rebellious wand. As for me, being the son of the Ollivander, you expect more than a poof in your wand reaction. My dad was so proud though, so I was content. Anyway, here.”

Jungwon grabbed the wand, and as soon as he wrapped his fingers around it, he was flung backwards into a wall of wands. The wand dropped to the floor and Mr. Ollivander picked it up.

“Well, that answers my question. Here, I believe in this one.”

Jungwon was hesitant to try again, but taking it in his hands, he felt the wand become stronger.

“Just as I suspected. Finally being touched by the rightful holder, it is now stronger. You’re going to be a great wizard.”

~End of Flashback~

I finally made it to class and just in time. When my bottom met my seat, the potions teacher, Professor Jung, walked in. She wore a grey dress with a black cardigan, leggings, flats, and the school crest above the left side of her chest. She was quite friendly as long as you did your work. I believe her and my friend, Sunoo, looked the same.

“Goodmorning students. In case you’re new here, I am Jung Yerin, please call me Professor Jung. I teach potions. My teaching method is to give you a week on small or normal sized assignments, and 2 weeks in bigger ones. We work together, and if your work is not turned in or cannot be done by the end of the week, or by the end of the second week, you will not get the full grade. If you can do it after the weekend, I will give you half the grade. Any longer than that will not be accepted. I only give detention if you talk over me, argue with me over things not related to potions, or skip the period. Does everybody understand? Good-“

Professor Jung was cut off by the classroom door slamming open. ’A fifth year.‘ my mind immediately said.

She sighed and stared at the boy.

“Ah yes, Park Jongseong. Welcome to fourth year again. Students, let’s get this over with, this student here has failed his fourth year potions class and has to re-do it. Sit next to Mr. Yang now.”

The fifth year looked to where she pointed and smirked, sitting next to the small fourth year.

“You have such beautiful eyes. Guess I’m failing potions again if you’re my classmate,” he winks. I blushed as butterflies danced around inside my stomach.

’Fuck, Yang Jungwon, stay calm. It’s just Jay, your longtime crush since first year, nothing to panic over.‘

“Then I guess you’ll have to try extra hard.”


End file.
